The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and systems for fabricating sheet products, and particularly to forming rolls of sheet products.
Many sheet products are fabricated into rolls of sheet products. The sheet products may include lines of perforations that are formed by passing the sheet product through a perforation apparatus that cuts perforations in the sheet product. Once the perforations are formed, the sheet product may be wound into a roll of sheet products. The perforations allow a user to easily separate portions of the sheet product from a roll.